I Won't Give Up
by Usako Shields
Summary: Mina and the girls find themselves in Santa Fe for vacations, and when they arrive Mina is shocked to find the newly resurrected Kunzite. Please Review! :3
1. Chapter 1

**I Won't Give Up**

Minako leaned her head against the warm window of the SUV pretending to listen to Serena's story about how great Darien was. She could hear Rei groaning in the far back fighting her bout of car sickness while Leita and Ami laughed and giggled about the cute little things that Darien had done. Minako watched as mile markers passed on the long blank expanse of highway, she watched as the sign reading "Interstate 40" passed in a near blur. It had been a week since they came to America for their last summer break in high school. They had decided to visit all of the major cities they heard about in songs and movies, the plan was to land in New York and make their way to Hollywood, stopping in Santa Fe along the way. She sighed; it had been a week of hearing about Darien, and how much Serena missed him, Minako was getting sick of it, Serena wasn't the only one that missed someone.

As she watched the desert landscape passing by, there weren't trees; at least none that she could see, all there was were little bushes and yellow weeds. Her thoughts focused on the lyrics to the song playing on the radio, two years of English classes made her semi fluent in the language. The music just made her feel worse, much lonelier than she had felt moments before. _"If you're gone, baby you need to come home, there's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move_," the voice on the radio sang sounding hopeful despite the sad words he sang. Serena was lucky, and so were Rei and Leita, they all had someone, and she and Ami were still alone. Ami liked it that way, which was good for her, but after so many years of fighting and only having a little bit of time for herself, she hadn't found time to date like the other girls. Then again she was the only one that remembered her past. Serena was happy living in the present and looking forward to her future with Darien, but Minako wished that she could go back to the past and feel what it was like to be in love again. She couldn't stand the memories, just knowing that she had lost everything because of one woman's jealousy, and then later destroyed the thing she once loved, not even knowing the truth.

"Mina!" Serena wined making her jump, "Why aren't you listening!"

"Sorry, I was spacing out," she said rubbing her eyes. The desert looked distant now, almost like while she was looking out the window she was closer to the world around her.

"Fine," Serena pouted, "Either way there's only 140 miles between us and Santa Fe."

"Serena, that's still a long way to go," Ami said from the back seat.

"I know!" Serena said happily, almost like she didn't care how long the trip was as long as she got where she was going.

"Serena, can you ever stop talking?" Rei asked sounding sicker than she was earlier, "Just turn up the radio and let me sleep."

Serena pouted and turned up the radio. The song sounded much happier than the last, but the lyrics still made her heart sick. _If only I can go back and do it all over._ She thought closing her eyes and resting her head on the back of her seat. She slept the rest of the car ride, seeing the echo's of the past in her dreams. She didn't know that she was crying in her sleep, and she didn't know that Leita had tried to wake her up several times with only a mutter no as an answer.

"Mina," Ami said catching up with her as they unpacked their luggage at the small square building that was their hotel, "Mina, what seems to be the matter?"

"Oh nothing," she replied with a little giggle, "just jet lack I guess."

"Lag," Ami corrected her, "But you were crying in your sleep Mina."

"Oh, I'm just homesick," Minako replied hoping that Ami wouldn't press the subject.

"Oh, alright," Ami replied with a sweat smile, "I'll see you in the morning when we go to breakfast."

Ami shut herself in her room leaving Mina standing outside in the cold night air. Serena and Leita were already in their rooms sound asleep, and Rei was just dragging her suit case to her own. They agreed on having separate rooms during their stay in Santa Fe so that they all could get sleep, especially after Serena's snoring got on Rei's nerves and she blew a gasket and yelled at her. They didn't stop arguing about it for the majority of their time in New York, Mina didn't mind having her own room, or staying alone, but she still wished she didn't have too. She unlocked her door to see the Hispanic style room decorated in triangular patterns in tans, dark reds and bright light blues. It was a gorgeous room with a large comfortable looking bed taking up the middle of the room. She sighed tossing her bag onto the bed and making her way into the cold white bathroom.

"I really wish I could go back," she said to her exhausted reflection, "Or at least find someone."

She finished brushing her teeth and combing her long yellow hair into a ponytail. Shutting out the lights she crawled into the cold empty bed. Her head hit the pillow and she fell back into a deep, deep sleep.

_ "Minako come back!" A deep voice called to her in the dark. She knew the voice well from her other dreams. It was HIS voice, and he wanted her to go to him, but she couldn't find him, she never could. She ran to where the voice was calling, her every stepped echoed in the blackness. She ran expecting to wake up as soon as the scene started to become clear around her like she would every night, but this time, she kept running as the scene turned into a wasteland of ice. She stopped wide eyed as she recognized where she stood. Looking around she could see two silhouettes fighting in the distance. Panicked she ran towards them trying to scream at them to stop, but she couldn't find her voice no matter how hard she tried. She kept running, getting closer and closer watching as the shadows dueled, slicing at each other, not even noticing the desperate girl running towards them. They came into clear view just as Minako's shadow self trust her sword deep into the shadow memory of Kunzite's chest. She watched as his cool gray eyes went wide as he sunk to his knees, watching the shadow of the man sink to the ground as blood pulled from the wound that she herself had given to him. In turn her own shadow fell to the ground exhausted and lifeless. Minako tried to scream again, falling to her knees hoping that she would wake up, but instead she was stuck, unable to wake up, unable to move. "I'm over here Minako!" the voice called again this time from behind her, Minako jumped up onto her feet and started to run to the voice again watching as the scene around her changed into a dark light restaurant, she could see him leaning against the wall with a crooked smirk on his face and arms folded across is muscular chest, "I knew that you'd find me." He said as he stepped forward and opening his arms to her. As she ran towards him the scene turned to smoke._


	2. Chapter 2

**I Won't Give Up**

She opened her eyes to see dark room around her, the only light coming from behind the dark red curtains. Rolling over she looked at the glowing red numbers on the bedside clock. 7:42am, it was still too early for Serena to be awake and Ami would probably only start knocking on the doors in fifteen minutes. Sighing she pushed herself off of the bed and into the bathroom for her shower.

Ami knocked on her door just as Minako finished combing out her hair. As she opened the door the bright light blinded her making her step back to shade her eyes. The small blue haired girl stood in front of her wearing a white baby doll top and a pair of blue jeans. "Morning Mina!" she said pleasantly with a wide grin on her face.

"Morning Ami, are the others up yet?" she asked, fully expecting the girl to say that she had been trying to wake up Serena.

"Well yes, except for Rei," she said looking just as shocked as Minako felt.

"Is Rei still sick?" Minako asked worried about Rei, "and how did you get Serena to wake up?"

"Yeah, Rei is still pretty sick," Ami answered, "And Serena woke up early because Darien is meeting us for breakfast."

"Ah, well, let me finish getting ready and we'll head out," she smiled as she turned back into her bedroom.

She shut her door as Ami walked back to Serena's room. Minako grabbed her purse and the key to her room. Closing her suit case and putting it in the closet she headed out to meet the others in Serena's room. Looking through the open door she could see Serena bouncing up and down on her bed like a little girl getting ready to go to the fair. Leita stood leaning on the wall with a slight smirk at Serena's silliness, Ami was sitting next on the bed with Serena trying to hold her down from bouncing. Mina smiled; she loved seeing her friends, happy, even if she was miserably alone.

"Well, are we going or what?" Leita asked pushing herself off the wall and walking out to stand with Mina.

"YES!" Serena squealed happily as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Ami was last walking calmly out of the room making sure she picked up the door key that Serena had already forgotten before joining the group. They decided against driving the short distance to the restaurant, since the roads were so narrow with few places to park they planned on walking everywhere in the small and busy city. The buildings all looked very similar to Minako, all small and box shaped in various shades of tan. Stores were small and packed with expensive looking products from shiny jewelry to brightly colored clothing in native styles. They almost walked past their restaurant thinking it was just another little shop.

Minako was last to walk into the dimly lit dining room. Her heart stopped, the saloon styled restaurant was identical to the one in her dream. All that was missing was the tall, tan, white haired man leaning on the counter. She walked slowly behind the girls, hardly paying attention to the menu, or that Darien had joined the group. She made her order in a daze, only ordering a plate of pancakes with a side of bacon and a glass of apple juice. She didn't even see the worried glances from the other girls; all she could do was look at the spot that Kunzite had stood in her dream. A sudden nudge from behind brought her back to reality.

"You alright Mina?" Darien asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah," she laughed, "I'm just a space face!"

"Case, and alright, well, let's all get a seat," he said leading the group of girls over to a large round table to wait for their numbers to be called.

"So Darien what are you doing all the way out here?" Ami asked as they sat down.

"I'm out here to meet up with all of you," he said shyly, "I had some time off."

"YAY!" Serena squealed with delight.

Their breakfast was over quickly, each only making small talk with each other as Serena fawned over Darien and glared at any other woman who dared look at him. Minako didn't say much, which the others thought was odd, but in a new place they supposed she had a right to her thoughts. On occasion Mina would find herself still staring at the space on the bar that was only occupied by the occasional customer complaining about their order being wrong, or their eggs being to runny. _Why am I being so stupid, _Mina asked herself with a light sigh as she got up from the table with the others, _He's not going to be here, there's absolutely no way! He's gone, and I just need to accept that._ She followed Ami as they walked outside to spend the day window shopping and walking around the city.

With Darien following close behind Serena bounced and bopped from store to store looking at everything and anything that caught her eye. It wasn't very surprising when they spent a much longer in a small fancy chocolate shop than in any other store. Serena walked out with a bag of various candies that Darien bought her, Ami and Leita bought a box to share, and Mina decided to splurge, buying a box of her own and a box for Rei. They walked for about an hour before deciding that they should at least check on Rei and order room service for lunch.

Rei was fine, just exhausted from the drive, and had a pretty bad case of elevation sickness. Surprisingly she was the only one, going from sea level to a higher elevation would normally make anyone sick, but for some reason only Rei was phased by the change. They ate lunch in Serena's room turning on the air conditioners to try to cool off from the insanely high temperature outside, Darien even had to shower and trade his black t-shirt and black jacket for a light blue button down. Rei even joined them in a pair of shorts and tank top. They planned on spending the rest of the afternoon in the Native art's museum and returning to the same restaurant for dinner. Mina had suggested that maybe they found another restaurant instead of going to the same place twice in the day, but Darien's mention of the desert menu being rather lengthy got Serena and Rei's vote.

The museum was interesting; the art had the same color scheme as the rest of the city but varying in the mediums of art. Ami made sure that they understood the history of every piece of art as they walked, reading every word of the pamphlet out loud in Japanese. Darien showed the most interest, taking time to consider everything he saw, causing Serena to try to be serious and impress Darien. The museum was only a small boxy building, just like the rest, so the tour didn't take very long at all, but with Ami still reading the history of the building, and the people who founded it slowed the tour to a drooling crawl. All the time Minako kept looking around at the people around her, every person that walked through the door. For some reason she kept hoping that she would see the silver haired man walking around. Minako sighed lightly, just loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough for the others to hear.

"I'm so hungry!" Serena whined as they walked out of the building into the now dark street.

"Well, let's get going to dinner then Serena," Rei jeered annoyed.

"Ok," Serena clapped hoping up and down.

They walked in semi silence, Serena talking quietly to Darien about the plans for tomorrow, and Makoto asking Ami how hard it would be to find a cookbook that was written in Japanese. Mina and Rei walked silently, listening to the conversations around them. Rei was focused on keeping her stomach contents together as she felt another wave of elevation sickness hit her like a freight train. Walking behind the group Mina yawned, glad that the day was ending and she could get some sleep.

They walked into the mostly empty restaurant, being that it was a good hour after dinner time there were only a few people still eating, or just sitting down. They ordered together, each getting a hamburger and French fries with water. Sitting down everyone let out a sigh of relief, being off of their feet was a relief after walking as much as they did that day.

"It's nice to sit down," Rei sighed putting her head back on the booth seat eyes closed.

"Still feeling sick?" Ami asked with a worried look.

"Mmmmmhmmmmmm," Rei groaned.

Mina looked up at the glowing red numbers that marked which orders were being served; their number was the second on the list. "OH! Foods up, I'll go get it!" she said bouncing up from the table. Behind her she could hear them start bickering about Serena being inconsiderate to Rei's condition. She bounced to the counter which was far enough from the table that she couldn't hear them, and they couldn't see her. Minako picked up the food packed tray with a laugh, at last everything seemed normal, and she wasn't looking for a sign of Kunzite everywhere. She spun around fast to get back to the table, bumping into the man who was standing behind her almost knocking the tray out of her hand.

"I'm sorry!" she squealed in Japanese not remembering that this was America.

"It's alright, are you ok?" he replied in Japanese as well making Mina look up in shock.

"Huh?" she said as she looked up into the man's concerned and familiar gray eyes.

"M…Minako?" he asked his eyes wide as he recognized the younger girl.

"Kunzite?" she gasped, "W…what are you doing here?"

"Uh.. it's a long story, and you should probably get everyone's food to them," he said running his hand through his silver hair.

"oh, yeah, wait here!" she said as she ran off to the table.

"Here you guys go," she said quickly putting the tray on the table and spouting a quick excuse to why she was rushing off again, "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Kunzite was sitting at one of the tables by the counter when she got back. His tan face looked pale and worried. "Mina, why are you here?" he asked quietly.

"Vacation," she replied, "and what about you."

"For some reason I was reincarnated here," he replied calmly with a shrug.

"ah," she said quietly sitting in the seat across from him.

"And, honestly, I've been trying to figure out a way to find you," he said looking down at the plate of food in front of him, "ever since I've been getting these, honestly frightening dreams about you."

"Well, I'm in Santa Fe for the rest of the week, we fly out to Los Angeles on Sunday," she said looking back over her shoulder making sure that everyone's still at the table, "And right now I don't have any time to talk."

"I know," he nodded with a slight grin, "Is there any way we can talk? Alone?"

"Tomorrow we're supposed to go shopping, but I think I can manage staying at the hotel," she said turning to look at his gray eyes.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then?" he asked, "At your hotel or here?"

"The hotel, they'll most likely stop here tomorrow," she said standing up, "I'm at the Navito hotel, room 12. Though, make sure the others are gone first."

"I will," he crossing him arms on the table and letting out a heavy, tired sigh.

Minako walked solemnly back to her table. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their meal, even Rei who was feeling nauseous when she left was enjoying the burger. She ate slowly, thinking about how upset he had looked, the worn sorrow that seemed to darken his beautiful face, wondering what his dreams were, and why he'd seemed so desperate to talk to her absolutely alone. She watched him as he left, time seeming to move much slower. The others sat waiting for Minako to finish so they could leave for the hotel, but she didn't notice, and she couldn't hear them ask if she was ok, she kept focused on what she would have to tell them to get out of shopping, so that she could stay behind, so she could see him again.

"Minako!" Darien shouted bringing her back into reality.

"Huh?" Minako said blinking to bring the table around her into focus.

"Are you alright Mina?" Serena asked with an extremely worried expression.

"No, I feel really really out of it," she said, it wasn't a lie, but at the same time it was still just an excuse, "I think I just need to sleep it off."

"You look like you might have altitude sickness too," Ami said looking at her like a doctor would a patient, "I think you should stay at the hotel tomorrow and rest. Rei, you'll feel fine enough to join us tomorrow too, you seem to be fine now actually."

"Yeah, but sleep would be good now," Rei sighed.

"Then let's all go back to the hotel and sleep," Darien said standing up from the table, "Mina are you ok to walk?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," she said standing and walking to the door. She led as they walked back to the hotel. She could hear the girls worried whispers about her. She didn't care, she walked into her room without even looking back at the others, and she didn't see Darien and Serena pause to make sure she made it into her room. Minako sat down on her bed still slightly dazed.

"Tomorrow," she said to herself, "he'll be here. I can't believe he's even still alive."

Minako sat for a long time, staring blankly at a spot on the tan wall across from her bed. Eventually she changed into her night ware and crawled under her covers. She didn't sleep but it was nice to relax as much as she could before the next morning.

Dawn came fast, and with it several phone calls from the other girls asking if she was alright. She answered that she was still feeling out of it and needed more sleep, telling them to go shopping without her; they waited for another hour before accepting that Mina really wasn't feeling well enough to go shopping. She sat alone in bed for a while, thinking about what Kunzite could possibly tell her, hoping that it wasn't horrible, and desperately hoping that there would be some sort of future. _Rini never mentioned anything about our future lives… only Serena's and Darien's._ She thought sadly, _But I guess that's because that's her life, and we're only on the side._

Mina was so lost in thoughts the knock on the door startled her causing her to let out a small squeak. She stood up slowly and walked to the door, straightening out the pajama's she was still wearing. She opened the door to see Kunzite standing with his back to her, hands in his pockets and head looking toward the bright blue sky. He turned around after a second cool gray eyes scanning Minako's bizarre outfit.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked running his fingers through his silver white hair.

"Huh?" Mina asked before she realized that she should have gotten dressed, "No, I just… didn't get dressed."

"Ah, well, can I come in?" He asked shifting his weight to one leg.

"Yes," she said still sounding startled. He walked into the dark light room looking at the scattered clothes on the floor and the clearly slept in bed, "Lemme just go change!"

Kunzite pulled out a chair at the table and watched Minako rush around and into the bathroom, picking up clothes from the floor as she rushed around. He could hear her trip in the bathroom as she rushed to get changed. _She's such a klutz, _he thought shaking his head slightly. Mina returned to the room after a minute, shirt slightly wrinkled. She looked flustered and hurried, like at any moment she expected him to disappear.

"Mina slow down, I'm not going anywhere," he said, "you can take your time."

"I, I know but," She sighed, "I don't want to take that chance."

"I'm here to stay Minako," he said, "And honestly it's up to you whether or not I'm near you or not."

"Well," Mina said sitting down on the bed, "I don't even understand why you're back, or what to do. I don't even know if this isn't some attempt of the negaforce to return or if this is a good thing."

"It isn't the negaforce," he said, "I returned because I have an obligation to the future. At least that's what Pluto told me when I returned. She said that Endymion would need his warriors, much as Serenity needs hers. Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jediete are returning as well but in the distant future. They weren't as pleased with that, Jediete was all for serving Endymion again, but his opinion of the Senshi wasn't pleasant, he thinks that it was unfair that you were allowed to completely forget, and we were forced to remember even though we were controlled by Beryl and the Negaforce. Nephrite is hopeful that the girl Molly will still be around, though we all know that it's unlikely. Zoisite is just angry naturally, he does look forward to meeting Ami again, but he is bitter toward Endymion for destroying the peace of the Silver Millennium for a woman. All together, I was the only one that truly wanted to return, not just for Endymion, but, for everything that was. I want all of that, I was happy then, and because of that Beryl saw to it I was miserable, in a horrid relationship with Zoisite, and unable to escape."

Mina listened to him ramble on about how Beryl had trapped him in his own mind. She could see the pain of the memories darken his tanned face. He was looking at the floor for the most part, leaned over elbows on his knees. He looked worried, like he didn't think that she would accept him. If only he knew how much she'd missed him in the past months, that she had cried herself to sleep every other night thinking of how sorry she is that she had killed him in the end. _I guess that wasn't the end,_ she thought to herself, _The other girls might not remember their pasts yet, and even when they do they might never truly accept that they even happened. But I remember, and I accept what happened, and everything I had and lost. Now I'm getting a second chance, we all are, and no matter what, if they hate me for it or not, this is my second chance, and like hell I'm going to let this slip away. _

"So, I guess what I'm really trying to say," he continued, "Is that it's up to you if you want to try this relationship again, or if you want to remain as is, with no connection aside from Endymion."

"Why would I want things to stay the same?" she stated her voice shaking slightly, "After all, I invited you to talk, I didn't even sleep last night because I was trying to think of absolutely everything that you were going to say, and how I would reply. There is no way that I would keep things the same as they are now. I remember the past, and I remember everything we had, every moment from the day we met on, and every time it comes to the end, I cry, thinking that if only I had known then, I would've saved you, and it would've all been better."

"You wouldn't have been able to save me," he said, "I would've killed you."

"You did," she said quietly remembering how it was the Silver Crystal that had brought her back after Serena's battle with Beryl.

"I tried to break free," he sighed, "But the Negaforce had grown too strong, it clouded my judgment, and my memories."

"I understand," she said, "And I forgive you, and I do want to start over, if you'll allow it."

"Are you sure?" he said looking up, cold gray eyes meeting her ocean blue ones.

"I'm sure," she nodded with a smile, "Though it will be hard for the others to accept."

"And how do you propose we tell the others?" he said raising one eye brow.

"We'll go meet up with them," she smiled and stood up with a bounce.

With that Mina grabbed his hand and her purse and bounded out the door dragging him behind her. She knew that the girls would probably be back in the candy store again, after all, Serena was the one leading the trip. They were in view of the candy store when Mina saw Rei standing outside, more than likely waiting for the others to finish so they could do something that she had wanted to do.

"REI!" Mina yelled waving the hand that held her purse wildly.

"Mina?" Rei asked surprised, "Wait… is that who I think it is?"

"Mhm," Mina smiled coming to a stop right in front of Rei, "But since the Negaforce is gone he's on the good side again."

"Is that true?" she asked Kunzite with a very critical glare.

"Yes," he said straightening up to his full six foot height.

"Either way, I'll be watching," she said, "But if Mina believes it, than there must be SOME truth to it."

"Oh come on Rei, why don't you just believe me?" Mina whined.

"Because you went out not too long ago looking to get your pure heart stolen but the Amazon Trio," Rei said pointedly.

"You did what?" Kunzite asked looking at Minako with a questioning glare.

"Well, the other girls had pure hearts that they were after… but I was the only one that they didn't go for," she admitted hesitantly.

"So she went out and went on a date with two men to try to get the attention to her," Rei said coldly, "So they both attacked her, and Serena had to fight them off alone because SOMEBODY didn't tell anyone where she was going, and Serena and Rini just happened to be going to visit Darien."

"Well when you put it thaaaaaaaaat way," Mina said rubbing the back of her head embarrassed.

"Oh Minako," Kunzite sighed, "Either way, I don't expect forgiveness, especially not from the Warrior Princess of Mars. All I ask is the chance to prove that I am as I once was, not who the Negaforce made me become."

"Then all I can do is watch you," Rei said crossing her arms across her chest, "But it will depend on how Serena and Darien take this."

The squeal from inside the chocolate store made the three outside jump with surprise. Even through the thick windows they could clearly hear that Serena was excited and presumably that Darien had gotten her something. Ami was the first on out of the store, hands over her ears. A look of shocked surprise spread over her face when she saw the man standing beside Minako.

**A/N: Any location described including the hotel and restaurant is real, though the restaurant is based off of the Frontier Restaurant in Albuquerque. **


	4. Chapter 4

"This is definitely not what I had expected on my vacation," she said with an even tone, showing no emotion, or disapproval of the scene in front of her, "I suppose its best that I get Darien and Serena."

With that she walked back into the store only briefly before appearing again with Makoto, Serena and Darien. The four stood in shock, Leita taking up a boxer's stance waiting for the potential of a battle. Serena clung to Darien's muscular arm and Ami stood stock still and silent waiting for some kind of response.

"As you can see, I have returned," Kunzite said before Minako could open her mouth to speak, "Setsuna allowed be to revive first, meaning before Zoisite, Nephrite, or Jediete, so that I can plead the case with you, Darien. I'm not here to beg for forgiveness for what was done under the control of the Negaforce, because those actions are unforgivable, furthermore those actions were by no means of our conscious decision. I've been told by Setsuna, that the future, Crystal Tokyo, will need its protectors, not just the Sailor Soldiers, but the four Heavenly Kings of Earth as well. I hope that somehow, and some way, that we can work as an entire team, not just as Darien's generals and Serena's protectors."

"You might not of asked for forgiveness," Darien said in a king like tone, "But you are forgiven, you were the strongest general Lord Kunzite, and I look forward to your services in the future, but for now, live life like a normal human, there are no wars to fight now, we are in a state of peace."

"Well, if Darien says that you're ok, then I think so too!" said Serena with a huge grin across her face.

Minako jumped up and down excited. Everything was alright after all, Kunzite was back, and the girls and Darien approved. Though she couldn't help but wonder how he was going to move from way out here back to Tokyo with her, or even if he was going to leave here. She pushed the thought out of her mind, for now he was with her, and right now that was all that mattered.

They walked around the block several times, all of the girls buying an outfit in separate stores. Serena bought herself a light pink sundress with no sleeves; Rei got a deep red suit; Ami a cute light blue baby-doll top and jeans; Leita bought herself a green button shirt and khakis; and Mina bought herself a rather flamboyant yellow day dress. The girls were enjoying themselves as Darien and Kunzite stood back to talk to one another.

"Setsuna wasn't single handedly the one that revived you," Darien said leaning against a wall, hands in his pockets.

"I realize this, which means either you in the future decided this," she said calmly, "or the you I'm speaking to now did."

"It's the reason I'm out here now," Darien said, "Being that you were only revived two days ago, right before I left Tokyo."

"Why now?" he asked looking Darien with curiosity.

"Because I could see how much Minako needed you," Darien sighed, "I didn't intend to revive you before we established Crystal Tokyo, and the other girls remembered everything. Minako has always remembered, since the day Artemis found her. The day they faced Metaria she had intended to battle me so Serena wouldn't have too, because she remembered how it killed her to watch you die, and in the end, that was why she scarified her own life willingly. She had originally hoped that in some way, she would battle you blade to blade again, for things to happen as they did so long ago, when your battle resulted in both of your deaths."

"That did happen, in a way," Kunzite said looking down at the floor, "When we were both killed before Mina was revived, we continued the battle. That final battle cut the ties that Beryl had created between the Four Heavenly Kings and herself. "  
>"I was wondering why I was able to revive you without having Beryl return as well," Darien said surprised.<p>

"I regret my decisions from the past," Kunzite sighed looking up to watch Mina and the girls giggle over the jewelry counter, "You're secrecy was worry some, so I turned to Beryl because that seemed like the right thing to do to protect Earth. I didn't know her words were lies, I thought that it would be the best for the Kingdom, that you were just star crossed. It wasn't until I had to fight Venus that I started to realize how wrong I was. But then, it was too late to take back my actions, and the Negaforce consumed me. Beryl was just jealous, and that ate and ate at her until the power of the Sun released evil energy on earth."

"You don't have to keep explaining yourself Kunzite," Darien said pushing off the wall to join the girls, "We're on vacation now, though you'll go back to Tokyo with me at the end of the week while the girls spend another week shopping."

"Sounds like a plan," Kunzite said watching Mina skip toward him.

"So, the plan is that we're going to lunch and then catching a movie," she smiled genuinely happy, "Sound good to you?"

"Anything you want to do is fine Mina," He replied kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"YAY!" she squealed as she ran back to the girls leaving Kunzite to walk slowly behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch was short, and the majority seemed like it was story time for Kunzite. The girls kept asking him questions that he had already answered to Mina, so she was free to sit and day dream through her meal. She could remember the Silver Millennium, and the Golden Kingdom, and every little adventure that Serena disappeared on. She would travel down to Earth every week or so behind everyone's backs, after a while they would follow her, each one on a different time. Mina was on her third trip when she met Kunzite; he had decided to see where his prince would disappear too, automatically running into Mina who was hiding in the brush. They were silent for a while, but after a couple trips they would talk, and generally enjoyed each other's company. Soon after she heard that the other Senshi would be around another General of Earth. Minako was happy that way, she had fallen for the silver haired man, and she knew he felt the same, as well as the other Senshi and shitennou, it was a wonderful time, everyone was happy. Now, she knew that they would have another shot at happiness, all of them, and a new time of piece.

Serena's shouting into her cell phone brought her back to reality. Everyone was looking at the blonde as she raged into the phone, it wasn't clear what was happening nothing Serena said was coherent enough to understand. She hung up her phone with a huff. Even people sitting on the other side of the restaurant were staring in concern.

"What is it Serena?" Darien asked concerned.

"We have to go home early because of an "unexpected" visit from Rini," Serena scoffed.

"We haven't even been everywhere," Leita pouted.

"It'll be fine, I can fly us out to Los Angeles later this Summer," Darien offered, "After all I have business out there that I will need to follow up on."

"That sounds nice, it'll be nice to be home and relax for a while too," Ami said with a sweet smile, "All of this travelling has left me kind of exhausted."

"Ami has a point," Leita nodded, "Plus, something back in Tokyo is calling to me, like if I stay any longer I'll miss my big chance."

Kunzite looked at Darien who was struggling to hide a grin that Kunzite understood completely. Though he knew much better to ask in front of the Senshi, "Wait," Kunzite said suddenly thinking back to what Serena had said, "Who or What is Rini?"

"Rini's Darien and Serena's daughter in the future!" Mina blurted out excited as both Darien and Serena blushed a bright red.

"Uh…." Kunzite hesitated, unsure exactly what he could say, "Congrats?"

"Well it's gonna be a while I guess but at least you'll get to meet her soon!" Mina was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Either way we'll have to head back tomorrow morning," Serena said, "So we can get there soon. But I don't know how long it will take to switch our tickets."

"I've already done it, and since Darien was flying out tomorrow any way we were able to get onto the same flight, and I went ahead and ordered an extra ticket for Kunzite with my mom's frequent flyer miles." Ami said looking up from her black berry cell phone, "So our flight leaves at seven thirty, so we'll be in Tokyo the next day at around five in the morning."

"You really are always on top of everything," Rei said half in awe and half mocking.

"Well, then, we should go ahead and drive back to Albuquerque tonight and stay in a hotel there so we don't miss our flight," Darien said, "Since I took a cab out here I'll have to drive with you girls, so will kunzite, will there be enough room?"

"Yeah plenty, being that Serena got the biggest car just so we could get a lot of stuff while we're here," Rei scoffed.

"Then that'll work fine," Darien said, "Though it might be just a little crammed with all of the luggage."

"Oh, that I can use the communicator to teleport back to your houses" Ami said with a smile.

"You can do that?" everyone asked in shock.

"I can teleport items only, Luna gave me the device before we left so that if Serena got too much stuff we couldn't fit it in the car!" she slightly laughed embarrassed.

"Well, then, I guess we should head for Albuquerque then," Darien said standing up to pay the tab.


	6. Chapter 6

They piled into the large white SUV comfortably. Darien volunteered to drive, meaning Serena sat passenger talking the whole way, Leita and Ami sat in the middle row, comfortably, while Rei, Mina and Kunzite shared the back bench seat. It was a comfortable seating arrangement; Mina had fallen asleep on Kunzites shoulder which gave Rei some extra room to move around a little, Kunzite had the least room but he seemed comfortable and soon fell asleep during the ride to Albuquerque. They arrived around two in the afternoon; Ami was nice enough to book rooms in the Double Tree Downtown hotel so that they could settle in at a hotel that was close to the air port, but still in a location where they could go out to dinner.

"Guy's I was only able to reserve five rooms so we have to double up," Ami said as she walked out of the hotel to give them their room numbers and keys.

"Me and Darien will!" Serena shouted, even though they had figured that since the beginning.

"And I suppose that Mina and Kunzite will share as well?" Rei stated condescendingly.

Mina nodded happily, but Kunzite made no move of expression, the day was drawing on much longer than he had expected, and the only sleep he had gotten for the last two days was the brief nap on the drive. Ami handed Mina the key and she rushed him to the room with the duffle bag of clothes that she'd kept with her. Darien gave him a small grin of slight reassurance as the elevator doors closed them off from the other girls, who were still deciding on room numbers. The room was large, with a bay window looking over the vast city. They where only nine floors up and on the northern side of the building, so the lighting was mostly behind them, allowing him to see the landscape that sprawled over the desert. _The desert seems unchanged by time, _he thought looking at the waves of hills just out of clear sight, _This place is so much more like my home than Tokyo, but I guess I'll have to deal for now, maybe the future will let me rebuild my Middle Easter kingdom. _

Kunzite didn't notice that Minako was standing behind him as he thought. She sat quietly, watching him stare off into the distance, some small part of her screamed to hold him, but she denied it, and let him think. After a long moment of watching him in silence, she stood beside him, looking out the window to the bright tan city. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry if I'm distant right now Mina," he told her, "But I need to get used to all of this."

"It's fine," she said quietly, "It's just nice to have you with me."

She hugged him around the waist holding her tight like she would never let him go. She was so used to being on her own, and she knew that the same had been true for him, a long time ago he was on his own, and that was all he had known before her, and she knew it, and could see it was still lingering on his mind. His eye's shone his sadness radiating out to the desert, it was understandable, he had controlled the Middle East, and he loved the Egyptian lands more than any land he had ever seen. He let out a heavy sigh squeezing her shoulders.

"Where are we supposed to go to dinner?" he asked silently, putting up the wall that hid his emotions from the world.

"No, we're supposed to be hearing from Serena when she decides," Mina shrugged she walked to the bed and started digging through the duffle bag that she'd packed her favorite outfits in. She pulled out a button down top and s skirt and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and change before dinner, leaving Kunzite to his thoughts.

He stood staring out the window for a long time watching the shadows on the street move. Times had changed him, time changed everyone, but most of all Minako. She used to be so heavy hearted, just like him. Scarred from battles and wounded from personal troubles. He had never understood what had drawn them together to begin with; they were so reserved, tied to their duties and loyal to their mission. Somehow they put that aside, they changed and became people that they never knew that they could be, if only that had lasted. Now, he wasn't sure, he wasn't sure exactly who he was, but he knew that his calm reserve would hold through, and Mina, she was different, much more care free with a hidden air of power that she didn't let show unless she had to. These changes would be what could make it or break it in this life, in the future.

Mina walked out of the bathroom to see him still standing at the window. His face was stern, stone solid in concentration. He wasn't very different, but she knew that that would change, here, now he could be anyone he wants to be, feel happiness without the weight of the world on his shoulders. She smiled at the man, he was still her Kunzite, still the man that she met when she followed Serena to Earth, still the man with so much to give but never shows it in public. Her cell phone rang interrupting her own thought.

"MINA!" Serena shouted through the speaker, "We're going to go eat at the restaurant down stairs and go see a movie!"

"Alright, we'll meet you down there," She said with a giggle, Serena was easy to excite, and loud regardless, but her innocence even after all she had been through was endearing.

"So what is the consensus?" Kunzite asked as she hung up her phone.

"We're eating down stairs then going to a movie," Mina replied still grinning.

"Alright," he said turning towards her, his face still set in stone, unmoved by any significant emotion.

"Everything is different now," she said looking into his pale gray eyes, "It might be hard to grasp, but things are changing, and will keep changing no matter what."

"That's what scares me," he said finally letting his wall down and revealing his worried smile to her.

"I can't promise one hundred percent that things won't get bad," she said hugging him around his waist, "But at least we know that we have a future now."

"I know Mina," he said with a small smirk, "Just give me some time to process this."

"Alright," she replied, happy that he was at least still with her. They walked out of the room just in time to see Serena running away from an angry Rei.


	7. Chapter 7

They followed the two girls down the stairs to the small restaurant where Darien and the others sat waiting. Serena and Rei ran a lap around the table before finally sitting down exhausted, Kunzite and Mina were the last to sit, taking their places next to Darien and Leita. The small restaurant was cold and decorated in white marble tiles, office type carpet and dark colors. Being that they were a floor underground the only light came from the lights on the high ceiling, and a large panel of white and yellow lights creating an obscured pattern. Their waiter didn't seem to fit the rest of the environment. He was a slender blond man, small in stature and seemingly feminine, but an older man with a kind smile. They ordered food to split between them, Kunzite and Mina ordered the club sandwiches, while Ami and Rei shared a salad, and Leita, Serena and Darien ordered soups with names that no one could pronounce.

"Kunzite," Ami said quietly just barely loud enough for him to hear over Serena and Rei's fight over what movie they wanted to see.

"What is it Ami?" he replied his voice booming over the bickering making them come to a halt immediately.

"The other s," she said quietly, cheeks turning red, "When are they coming back?"

"When they're needed," he said matter-of-factly, "Like me, Mina needed me here now, so here I am. So either when you need Zoisite, or when Darien needs him, Setsuna will let them leave the dark abyss, and join us here."

"So you're saying that if I needed who ever the hell I was with then for something, then he'd show up?" Rei asked, her words reminding Kunzite why he had always thought she needed to get off her high horse.

"No hot head, it doesn't work like that," he sneared watching the waiter named Gene carry their food to the table.

"Then how does it work?" Leita asked after the waiter left the food.

"Because you can't just summon someone to do you're chores," Kunzite said coldly, "the bond between you has to be reformed somehow, and being that some of you don't even know who you'd once promised your lives to means that you are far from ready."

"OH and that wasn't a POINTED comment!" Rei glared at Kunzite with a deadly gaze.

"It was," he said smirking, "Being that he lived in your house and watched you for quite some time, yet you can't even remember his name."

Rei's mouth dropped, she looked like a deer caught in the head lights of a train, "Who?"

Kunzite didn't answer, instead his focused on eating the food in front of him. After all, that damn girl always found a way to upset him. He was never sure why Jadeite dealt with her, but then again the boy himself was infuriating. Mina ate a good half of the sandwich and most of the fries, but there was more than enough food for both of them, even with Mina's seemingly bottomless apatite.

"So what was with the insult?" Rei asked harshly as they finished their meals.

"I have no tolerance of you," he said, "Your too young to be so high and mighty."

"And you're better than I am?" she asked with rage building in her voice.

"I'm not a child playing with fire," he said then turning away from her.

"Please stop," Ami said quietly, "Rei you're being unfair, and Kunzite you too."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be civil to that man," Rei said standing up from her seat.

"Either way, all of you need to settle down," Darien said standing up to pay the bill at the counter, "We're going to the movie now, so either get a long or don't, just shut up."

They stood from the table, Mina snaking around the others to stand by Kunzite who looked more like the war torn General that he was. She walked next to him for a while before she wrapped her arms around his muscular forearm. He flinched in surprise but let her hold on. It had been a long time since she was that close, so he wasn't going to complain. Anger was rising in his mind, but he held it together, he didn't want to upset Darien, and something in Ami's eyes when she told them to stop made him wonder why she had asked about Zoisite anyway.

They watched some late showing movie that, for the most part, Mina couldn't understand. Her English was good, but she was too focused on thoughts. She couldn't determine what Ami meant when she'd asked about the Shitennou. Could it be that she had remembered? Or maybe she was just curious like Rei had been. But either way Rei was acting out pretty defensively, almost like she used to back in the Silver Millennium. In the past she was the beautiful warrior goddess that all men bowed to, she only noticed Jadeite because he ignored her instead of worshiping her. Mina let out a sigh, they were both just as pompous as each other, like herself and Kunzite were reserved, Leita and Nephrite were powerful, and Ami and Zoisite were entirely too clever. She let out a silent sigh and rested her head on Kunzites broad shoulder. At least she could breath now, let down the happy walls that she showed the world, at least when she was with Kunzite.

They didn't speak until they were back in their room. Mina flopped herself onto the plush king sized mattress and Kunzite dug through the bag that Darien lent him, looking for a pair of sweatpants or shorts. "Kunzite, what are you going to do next?" Mina asked quietly, hiding the sadness in her voice.

"I'll do whatever I can to help Darien build up Crystal Tokyo," he said, "And my cover from the Dark Kingdom times holds through so I suppose I'll be working as a history professor."

"Oh," she said, and she paused for a moment to get up the courage to ask the one question that she really wanted to know, "Well… what about us?"

Kunzite stopped dead setting down the bag that he had in his hands. He turned to look at Minako her eyes dulled with fear. He didn't know how to answer, he knew that the answer would hurt her no matter what he said, no matter what promises he made.


	8. Chapter 8

Kunzite sat next to Minako on the bed putting his arms around her shoulders. She leaned into his embrace resting her head on his chest. "Mina, I'm 31, and you're 18," he said calmly, "Your family wouldn't like you seeing me, at least not while you're still in school."

He felt her shudder in his arms, "I'll be there for you, I always will be," he said, "And I do love you, I always have."

She threw her arms around his waist and let out a shuddering sob. He held her close and let her cry, he couldn't help but wonder if things might change, but something told him that regardless of what would come he and Mina would be together. She cried for an hour before falling asleep in his arms, Kunzite sighed as he tucked her into the bed to go change.

The sweatpants were tight and slightly uncomfortable but he didn't care. Instead he slipped under the sheets and shut out the bed side lamp. He was asleep in moments, and for the first time he was able to sleep without having a heart wrenching dream to wake him up in the middle of the night. Instead, his dreams were much calmer, and more like the dreams that he could remember from the Silver Millennium. Instead of heartache and loneliness, he dreamt of war time strategies and the difficulty of teaching college students history. He was glad that life was different, that the strategies in his head wouldn't be acted out, and that the only stress in life was ignorant children that lack the drive to understand the complex social patterns of ancient civilization.

He woke up happy for the first time in his memory. He could hear the shower running and figured that Minako had jumped in before the flight. Rolling over he looked at the clock, he had over an hour before they needed to be at the airport, and not enough time to eat. He groaned, he knew he would regret skipping breakfast and a shower, but he couldn't afford to delay the girls. Time was generally on his side, but it would take some patients to get used to the difference in life styles.

A knock on the door startled him out of bed. Opening the door he saw Darien holding a bag with a golden letter M on it and a cup of coffee. "Figured you'd just be waking up, so I picked you guys up some food," he said handing him the slightly heavy bag and the hot cup. He turned and disappeared into his room before Kunzite even had time to react.

"What was that?" Mina asked brushing out her damp hair.

"Darien brought us food," he said kicking the door shut.

"Great!" she squealed throwing her brush on the bed and ripping into the paper bag open.

He chuckled and took a sip of the black coffee. He would have added the sugar and cream packets that Darien brought as well, but he figured he'd need the coffee more than the sugar if he wanted to keep up with Mina on the flight. Eating one of the sandwiches he packed up his stuff, putting on a black button down shirt and gray pants he started to pack Minako's clothing as well. Mean while Mina and Serena were running from room to room distracting the other girls from packing and harassing Darien.

They arrived in time for their flight, which was surprising seeing that both Serena and Mina had decided that they wanted to stop and pick up some more food before they got there. The large multi-story building was almost empty when they arrived, with either the flights coming in almost empty of life, or the out bound flights were later in the day. Kunzite watched as the few people in the building struggled with the bag claim and security. As a group they were almost the only ones on the flight to Tokyo, aside from what looked like a college field trip.

At the thought of students Kunzite shuddered. As an undercover operation in the Dark Kingdom era, he had worked as a professor of History in Tokyo. His only regret was that he took the job at a general public college instead of the prestige of the Private University. But back then, it was what ever worked for the job at hand. Now, years later he would go back to that university and work as a professor of History, focused on the Middle East. Darien was kind enough to let him live in his apartment, but Kunzite was more than ready to support himself.

Minako watched Kunzite out of the corner of her eye as they went through the last security check. He seemed so lost in thought that he barely even noticed that they were about to board the plane. She smiled to herself, _Looks like he's not very different from who I remember._ She sighed at the thought, he didn't change much, but she knew that that would change in the future, that the cold demeanor that he'd shown in the Silver Millennium would fade and changes into something much more modern. He boarded behind her and took his seat in the Middle of the row, Ami sat by the aisle, leaving Mina her window seat. Life was good for the moment, but it could change at the drop of a dime, depending on what news from the future Rini returned to share.

"Kunzite can I ask you a question?" Ami asked once the plane had taken off.

"Of course," he said sitting upright so he could hear the soft spoken girl next to him.

"When do you predict Zoisite and the others will come back?" she asked quietly looking at the floor.

"Something tells me that Zoisite will be back very soon," he replied with a smile, "Maybe right when we get to Tokyo. It depends on him though, whether or not he's willing to put his silly pride down for a moment and return to reality."

"Oh," was her sad reply, almost like the lack of certainty was a definite no.

"It seems like you miss him a great deal," Kunzite continued, "But Zoisite is a fool sometimes, and when it comes to letting some of his pride go, he'll kick and scream until he gets his way. He's young, only a little older than you, and everything he does has some level of competitive nature. It's likely that he'll come back to academically compete with you, but I doubt that he'll succeed."

Ami smiled a little, "He always did try to match me in that field, it never really worked though."

"I don't know Ami," he said, "He does have an acceptance letter into Medical school at 21."

"That just means that he's trying to match me," Ami laughed before pulling a large book about Neuro-sciences out of her bag to read.

He giggled to himself before falling asleep for the rest of the flight.


	9. Chapter 9

Mina watched out the window as the water turned to land. She'd slept for a couple hours of the flight, but it wasn't easy for her to sleep, she was nervous for some reason. Rini didn't show up unless something was wrong in the 30th century. Kunzite was sleeping peacefully, and Ami had took to reading the large leather bound book she carried with her.

The flight landed in Tokyo around 1 in the morning. The girls piled out tired, leaving Kunzite and Darien to pick up the bags. Deciding that staying at Serena's house would be easier that night they hopped on the last bus to the Juuban district. Darien and Kunzite of course followed to drop the bags off before heading to Darien's small apartment four blocks away.

The lights were on in Serena's house when they got there, which meant that Serena's parents were waiting up with Rini, or something bad had happened to wake all of them up. The group got to the door as Mrs. Tsukino opened it expectantly. "Finally you're all home, are you girls staying the night?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah," Serena said before the others could answer, "It's really late, why are you still awake?"

"Rini came to visit, and she brought her older brother Zoisite to visit too!" she said happily as if everything was normally this strange, "Don't you remember your cousin Zoi, you and him used to play together when you were little."

"I remember Ziosite," Serena said pushing past her mom into the house.

The group followed in masked shock, this wasn't what they'd expected to happen. "Oh, Serena, who's this older gentleman?" she asked looking at Kunzite.

"That's my brother ma'am," Darien interjected, "Kunzite Sheilds, I'd like you to meet Serena's mother."

"I didn't know that you had a brother Darien!" she smiled excitedly as she continued into the family room where the others sat.

Mina saw Rini first, she was hard to miss with her bright pink pig tails. Next to her sat Zoisite, long blond hair still pulled into a pony tail, and still just as thin as a piece of paper. He looked nervious, but Rini looked just as confident as usual, and the Tsukino family, once again, was under her spell. No one spoke until the five girls and their two male companions were in the room.

"Hey!" Rini said happily as the group walked in, "Glad you guys are FINALY here!"

"What are you doing here you little twerp?" Serena said sternly, making Darien laugh slightly at how young Serena acted.

The time around them paused causing them to jerk back slightly. Serena's parents were stuck in the position they'd landed in. "Hello everyone," a voice said from behind.

Sailor Pluto stood behind them with a small smile on her face, with her stood Nephrite and Jadeite. "It's time that you all, remember," she said as she raised her Time staff to let out a powerful burst of energy.

Mina felt a shift in her memory as she could see the Silver Castle on the moon, the bright halls of the Venusian castle that had been her home, and the bright smiles of the other Senshi as they stood with their beloved. Her heart sored as she remembered her life in the Silver Millennium in full detail, but the happiness faded as she was forced to recall the painful images of the past couple years, watching as the Shitennou destroyed the things that they'd loved, and became consumed by darkness. The train of memories ended and she leaned against Kunzite, who wrapped his arms around her supportively while trying to hold on to his own stance.

Rei was the first to cry out, shooting a bolt of fire at the slender blond that stood beside Pluto. He blocked quickly, almost like he'd expected the move. He made his way to her and held her tightly to his chest, preventing her from attacking, and forcing her to face her own emotions. Rei raged for a moment, fighting with all her strength to fight off the man that was holding her back from killing him. She gave up after a time and became silent; letting the tears she'd held in since his betrayal in the Silver Millennium fall for the first time.

Lita reacted differently, though Mina and the other girls new well what she was about to say. She looked at the man in front of her and her mouth opened wide, "You, you are the sempai that broke my heart," she said, "Not some guy at school." Tears started streaming down her faces as she hugged herself, quietly asking herself why she had been so stupid not to remember. He approached her gently, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Zoisite was the first to approach Ami, though he seemed awkward in stance he stood tall and proud. He put his hand on the girls shoulder and smiled tenderly when she looked up at him. "it's good to see you again Ami," he said shyly. Ami let her façade fall and through her arms around his waist knocking him off balance and onto the floor.

Darien and Serena just laughed at the reunited couples. They'd been together for so long that it was pleasant to see the beginning of something new.

"You have all been reunited with your beloved," Pluto said severely, "And each one of you will continue your duties to the Prince and Princess, and build up Crystal Tokyo."

She disappeared after her speech, and Rini stood up in her place, "Ok, pick your new identity so I can brain was Serena's parents again."

"Nephrite Masters, Tennis Couch," Nephrite said, making his cover name his own.

"Kunzite Shields, History Professor," Kunzite shrugged, steeling Darien's last name.

"Zoisite Stephens, Novelist," Zoisite yelled out staking his claim.

"Jadeite Harper, investor," Jadiete said last, taking one of his past persona's into regards.

At that time began again, and each couple found a new life in modern Tokyo. Mina took Kunzite's classes every chance she'd gotten, Lita learned to channel her power into tennis, eventually beating Nephrite badly, Jadiete bought the property of Rei's shrine after her grandpa had passed and the mortgage lapsed, letting Rei keep the shrine in her name. Zoisite and Ami worked together on several novels, most being non-fiction, but one, was a collection of their lives. Darien and Serena watched as their guardians grew stronger, together, and smiled. The future was bright, even though Serena still had a lot of school between her and finally graduating.


End file.
